


Fortune Favours the Brave

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati's always been the brave one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Includes death of a major character in the story (other wise minor character in the HP universe).

_June 1980_

Parvati is born first. She comes out right away, Mrs. Patil is in labor for only 20 minutes when Parvati Agrata Patil comes into the world screaming her lungs out. The doctor hands her off before Mrs. Patil could even count 10 fingers and 10 toes because Padma is following behind. Padma Minda Patil comes into the world 5 minutes after her sister, she's wide eyed and hiccuping.

Parvati has been the leader since the start.

 _July 1989_

"Don't touch it Vati."

Nine year old Padma grabs her sister's shoulder and pulls her back. "I don't think it's safe."

"Pads." Parvati whines reaching out for the animal sitting on the pond's bank. "It's a Billywig!" Parvati giggles and Padma lets her reach towards the animal that idols on the rock until Paravti gets close enough to scare it off. She sits back on the grass and crosses her arms. "You're no fun Pads."

Padma pulls the book on her lap closer and puts her head back into her book. "Billywigs are native to Australia, Vati."

Padma goes back to reading.

 _August 1990_

"Don't be scared, prema." Mr. Patil tucks his daughter in at night as she wiggles underneath the blankets. "Hogwarts will be your new home and you will love it there."

"Pita, it's so far away from you and mata."

Mr. Patil leans over and kisses his daughter's forehead. "It'll only be for a little while, Padma. You'll have so much fun with your classmates and new friends and your sister that you wont even think about me and mata."

She takes her arms from under the covers and reaches up for a hug. Mr. Patil leans down and wraps his arms around his daughter. "Go to bed now prema. Let your worries sleep."

He leaves her arms, turns out the lights and shuts the door.

 _September 1991_

Padma knows her name is coming next. She tugs on Paravti's robes and pulls her sister backwards. "Go first for me." She whisperers into her ear.

Parvati doesn't turn. "I can't. It'll know the difference between us. Just don't worry."

Padma lets go of her sister's robe and sways on her heels. Her name is called and Parvati gives her room to walk and she's up the steps on the stool before she knows it.

 _Please_ , she thinks, _I just want to be with my sister. I don't want to be alone. I don't care about being smart, please just with my sister_.

It doesn't matter how smart Padma is, she's not brave like Parvati and when they are sitting back to back at different tables Padma wishes they weren't different.

 _December 1994_

"Having fun?" Parvati sits besides Padma and their dresses mesh next to each other.

Padma shrugs and looks at the dance floor. "Not really. He hasn't even danced with me once."

The other girl sighs and looks out to the dance floor. "Let's find new dates then. Someone who will appreciate us."

"No one even asked me to the ball, Vati. I only came as a favor. What makes you think someone will want to dance with me?" Parvati's arm slings around her sister's shoulder and she kisses the other girl's temple.

"I'm here as a favor too."

"That's because you said no to everyone who asked because you didn't want to leave me out." They're silent until Parvati grabs her sister's hand and squeezes tightly.

"Come on there are some French boys who were smiling at you when you walked in."

Padma doesn't move for a moment but Parvati's pulling her up and before she knows it she's gliding along the dance floor.

 _October 1995_

"Padma, let's go!" Parvati stops in the middle of the walk way and turns at her sister who stands sluggishly behind. "We're going to miss the meeting if you don't hurry."

"I dunno about this Parvati. The Hogs Head isn't the safest.. and I don't think.." She trails off and Parvati is walking towards her crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Hogs Head is perfectly safe and it's within the Hogsmead limits. You're going to regret it if you don't come now. It's just a meeting and it's for your.. our own good if we go." She tugs on her sister's sleeve, Padma sighs and starts walking.

Parvati slings her arm around her sister's shoulder. "We need to protect ourselves when the time comes for it Pads."

Padma only nods.

 _November 1999_

Padma sits in the bar and rubs her hand up and down the coffee mug.

"Trust me, please."

When she looks up she almost doesn't recognize her sister. They've always looked a like but they were never really alike and Padma's starting to see it in her sister's face. Her eyes have something behind it, something fierce and ready. Padma can only wonder what Parvati sees in her's.

"I would rather be a coward than brave because people hurt you when you are brave."

"Don't quote old men at me, Pads. You are braver then you think. We need your help, please, come fight with us."

Padma laughs and takes a sip of butterbeer. "I'm not like you."

Parvati gets up and pulls her robe over her shoulders, it's cold outside. "Apparently, you aren't."

 _December 1999_

Parvati's funeral is small and quiet.

Padma feels like she's attending her very own funeral. She watches everyone view the body and she wonders if they'd be doing the same at her's. She wonders if she'd draw the same crowd. She wonders what Parvati would be doing, if she'd be sitting in the back all alone. She wonders what life would have been like if she was in Gryffindor. If the sorting hat had taken her plea and she was sitting besides her sister at the table. If they didn't grow up different, if she was only a little braver.

But Padma isn't a Gryffindor and Padma thinks that's why she's alive and Parvati isn't.


End file.
